


To Use and to be Used

by Manito



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Autofellatio, BDSM, Belly Bulging, Blood, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Clone Sex, Codependency, Crossdressing, Crying, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drunkenness, Feminization, Fisting, Foursome, Friends With Benefits, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Iruka is a cum slut, Kakashi is bad at feelings, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Rape Recovery, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Subspace, Switching, Teen Angst, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, iruka is 14-15, kakashi is 19-20, kakashi is not a good person, naruto is their son, thigh highs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manito/pseuds/Manito
Summary: Четырнадцатилетний Ирука никогда по-настоящему не зацикливался на смерти своей семьи. И постоянно рисковать своей жизнью на миссиях не было здоровым способом справиться с трудностями, так же как и ложиться в постель с джонином Какаши Хатаке.Какаши наслаждается всеми благами жизни ниндзя, но он, вероятно, не должен связываться с симпатичным подростком-чунином, который хочет того, чего он не может дать.Pre-Series Какаши/ИрукаБыстрая и свободная игра с каноном.





	1. touch me but don’t be gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Use and to be Used](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367908) by [YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons/pseuds/YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons). 



Ирука не слишком горд, чтобы признать, что ему нужно подкрепление, но не без предварительной хорошей битвы.

Он возглавляет команду из трех чунинов, которых недавно повысили так же, как и его. Им предстояло доставить несколько конфиденциальных свитков на пост союзника за пределами Земли Грома. Предполагалось, что это будет просто миссия ранга B, но они попали в засаду пять раз за два дня и все еще находятся на расстоянии одного дня от поста.

Нагиса, несмотря на исключительную силу и навыки тайдзюцу, несколько часов назад был поражен ядовитым дротиком, его рука онемела и начинала медленно багроветь. Мизуки держится на ногах слегка раненным и старается удержать в руках секретные свитки, но Ирука доверяет своему другу по академии больше, чем должен.

Ирука настаивает на том, что он в порядке, но под воздействием стресса и истощения он начинает разваливаться. Даже в деревне, в своей собственной постели в пустой квартире молодой человек спит плохо или не спит вообще, поэтому он думал, что сможет нормально справиться с миссией и без отдыха. Вместо этого он начинает паниковать. Деревья наверху напоминают ему о падающих зданиях, глаза скрытых врагов – голодный взгляд злого демона, а кунай, режущий его кожу, горит, как царапины от когтей.

Помотав головой, отгоняя ночные кошмары прошлого, он стряхивает темные волосы, которые падают ему на глаза, не желая держаться в хвосте, затем он глубоко вдыхает свежий утренний воздух. Напряженная тишина надвигающейся атаки нависает над командой. Для себя Ирука признает, что он не в порядке, и им нужна помощь.

Хотя это не мешает ему возмущаться на появившегося ниндзя АНБУ. Мизуки удивленно вздрагивает и сжимает сверток у себя под мышкой. Нагиса почти без сознания, поэтому даже не понимает, что кто-то пришел. Но Ирука крепко сжимает кулаки и смотрит на темные глаза маски в форме собаки.

– Две группы наемников следят за твоей командой с юга и востока, – говорит ниндзя через мгновение грубым и монотонным голосом. Он звучит довольно знакомо Ируке, но он не может точно сказать, что он принадлежит знакомому ему джонину.

– Я знаю, – говорит он сквозь зубы. Он устал, раздражен, у него сломано ребро, но он не идиот.

– По дороге сюда я столкнулся с группой на востоке, другая будет здесь через час.

Одно долгое мгновение они молча смотрят друг на друга, а затем Ирука понимает, что не сможет победить в состязании взглядов с маской. Как бы он не злился.

– Вы ожидаете, что я скажу спасибо?

Ирука знает, что не должен неуважительно относиться к вышестоящим лицам, но он всю ночь изо всех сил сражался с этими наемниками, а его друг получил травму в процессе. И этот парень просто появляется из ниоткуда, возможно, уже убив их, и ждет ебаной благодарности?

Но ниндзя просто наклоняет голову, и маска похожа на любопытного щенка, поднимающего ухо. Вся его поза излучает смесь веселья и снисхождения, что еще больше бесит Ируку.

Прежде чем это заставит, лишенного сна, Ируку, бессмысленно закричать на безразличное лицо, Нагиса издает мучительный стон и начинает что-то бормотать со своего места на земле, и Ирука приходит в себя.

– М-Мой товарищ по команде отравлен, – говорит он АНБУ, стирая раздражение со взгляда и принимая более уважительный тон.

– И? – в его голосе есть едва различимый намек на веселье.

Ирука на секунду поворачивается и показывает рукой на умирающего друга. – Так сделайте что-нибудь!

АНБУ пожимает плечами, преувеличенно вздыхает, и, возможно, под маской закатывает глаза. Ирука слышит, как он бормочет «… дети» себе под нос.

Ируке интересно, какое наказание он получит за то, что зарезал АНБУ до смерти.

Но джонин, стоящий перед ним, исчезает, чтобы присесть рядом с Нагисой. Рана грязная, пурпурные вены ползут по руке, а кожа холодная. Убрав дротик и уводя Нагису с места атаки, Ирука завязал вокруг локтя жгут и направил в онемелую руку собственную чакру, чтобы остановить действие яда. Мизуки сделал прокол и попытался убрать яд вместе с небольшим количеством зараженной крови.

Джонин небрежно осматривает руку, через мгновение отпуская её, позволяя упасть на землю. 

– Я видел этот яд раньше. Он проник через неглубокую рану в плотной мускулатуре, но ваше лечение помогло, поэтому он распространяется гораздо медленнее, чем обычно, – Ниндзя поворачивает свою маску к Ируке и Мизуки. – Он был бы уже мертв, если бы не вы двое.

Это не похвала, и Ирука знает, что он не заслужил право гордиться чем-то, но от этого ему лучше, потому что теперь он знает, что может позаботиться о своей команде.

А затем пальцы джонина начинают светиться от концентрации чакры, когда он бьет Нагису в плечо. Эффект мгновенный, дрожь проходится по груди младшего, когда он задыхается от боли.

– Какого хрена?!? – кричит Ирука, слишком громко, чтобы оставаться в их скрытом месте, и джонин зажимает широкой ладонью его рот. Перчатка с открытыми пальцами на ладони слишком плотная и грубая, что останавливает желание Ируки укусить со всей силы. На обветренных щеках обнаженные пальцы кажутся слишком теплыми, а сломанное ребро по-прежнему покалывает от чакры.

– Перед тем, как ты начнешь истерику, – говорит джонин, в то время как Ирука впивается взглядом и все равно пытается заставить себя укусить. – Я перекрыл поток чакры к него руке.

– Чт-что? – Нагиса медленно садится, его дыхание прерывисто, а рука все еще слабая и онемевшая. Но его глаза внезапно прояснились, а его кожа стала менее бледной, чем минуту назад.

– Но тогда его чакра не сможет бороться с ядом,– говорит Мизуки, и Ирука сказал бы то же самое, если бы его не унижали прямо сейчас.

– Да, – говорит джонин, смотря прямо на покрасневшее лицо Ируки и его раздраженный взгляд. – Но если яд просочится в поток чакры, он будет мертв к закату.

Медленно Нагиса приходит в себя, сжимая больное плечо, но уже выглядя лучше.

Ирука медленно вдыхает через нос и кладет руку на руку джонина, спокойно снимая её с губ, когда другой не сопротивляется.

– Он может потерять руку, – говорит он. Без потока чакры яд убёт все ткани.

– А еще он может умереть, - говорит джонин. – Медленно и мучительно.

Теперь, зная, что происходит, Нагиса выглядит напуганным и потрясенным, но, к счастью, живым и говорит: – Но… моя рука, я не могу… Что же нам делать?

– Мы завершим миссию, – спокойно отвечает джонин, все еще глядя на Ируку.

Ируке требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что он все еще неловко держит руку другого ниндзя между ними, а затем быстро отпускает её. Он собирается с силами, слегка обеспокоенный странным чувством в животе и тем, как его щека все еще покалывает, и уверенно кивает старшему.

– Вы двое, - джонин настолько резко поворачивается к Мизуки и Нагисе, что они подпрыгивают на месте и дрожат от страха. – Отправляйтесь на запад и ждите нас на краю леса.

– Н-но, свитки, - начинает Мизуки, но затем перед ним появляется джонин.

– Отдай их, – и сейчас не время для споров.

Мизуки слишком долго колеблется, он нервно переводят взгляд на Ируку, но тот смотрит только на джонина. Наконец, он вынимает связку свитков из своей сумки и немного дольше медлит, пока не передает их другому ниндзя.

Быстрым движением джонин берет свитки и плавно поворачивается к Ируке, отмахиваясь от двух других со непринужденной поправкой:

– Если заражение ухудшится, отрежь руку.

И игнорирует испуганный вскрик Нагисы.

– Умино, - резко говорит джонин.

– Д-да? – Ирука не гордится тем, как ломается его голос, когда он отвечает.

– Ты идешь со мной, – говорит он, протягивая свитки Ируке, и перебивает мальчика, прежде чем тот успевает ответить. – Я прикрою тебя с деревьев, пока ты будешь делать бросок.

Ирука открывает рот, чтобы выразить свое несогласие, но затем джонин снова наклоняет голову, и собачья маска снова соскальзывает ему на его лицо. Кивнув, он берет свитки, прикрепляя их к своему боку.

Джонин поворачивается и прыгает на верхнюю ветку, глядя через плечо на Ируку.

– И не отставай, мы должны быть там до того, как стемнеет, – и он исчезает прежде, чем Ирука успевает моргнуть.

Они доставляют свитки прямо к восходу луны, Ирука тяжело дышит и хрипит, пытаясь не отставать от ниндзя АНБУ.

Их преследователи-наемники нашли их примерно часом ранее, и джонин в маске собаки справился с ними жестоко но эффективно. Худое но сильное тело не остается незамеченным Ирукой. И когда эти бледные, огрубевшие пальцы ломают горло врагу, подросток не может не думать о том, как их прикосновение ранее чувствовалось на его щеке.

Ирука не был совершенно бесполезным, за исключением сдерживания гормонов. Он провел последние несколько дней в сражении с этой группой, поэтому знал их формирование и тактику, прежде чем они приблизились. Несколько хороших ударов и уклонений, теневой клон в нужном месте и в нужное время, заодно Ирука послал летящие ядовитые дротики обратно в нападавших.

После завершения миссии двое возвращаются на запад, чтобы найти Мизуки и Нагису. Джонин, видимо, решил проявить жалость к запыхавшемуся Ируке, поэтому по лесу движется гораздо медленнее, и останавливается у близлежащей реки, как раз когда луна достигает вершины на темном небе.

Ирука опускается на колени рядом с водой, чувствуя, какая она холодная, чистая и как хорошо восстанавливает пересохшее горло. После того, как он выпил несколько полных водой ладоней, его руки, наконец, перестали дрожать, дыхание выровнялось, и чувство паники покинуло его.

Мокрыми руками он счищает кровь и грязь со шеи и лица, осторожно проводит по мягкому шраму на носу и, наконец, чувствует себя человеком после того, как почистился. Глядя на свое отражение в реке, Ирука достает резинку для волос и пытается собрать запутанные пряди в аккуратный хвост. Но волосы настолько гладкие и тяжелые от пота, что просто падают обратно.

Затем джонин внезапно оказывается рядом с ним, приседая на берегу реки не слишком близко к Ируке, чтобы тот чувствовал себя комфортно.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, достаточно долго, чтобы Ируке стало совестно за свое раннее невзрослое поведение. Обычно он не разговаривал со своим начальством или кем-либо еще таким образом. Но было что-то в этой миссии, что довело его до грани. Что-то похожее на охоту на него.

– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Ирука.

Джонин не спрашивает «За что?», не требует и не приносит извинений. Они оба сидят, стоически глядя друг на друга в воде. Затем джонин кивает и начинает снимать маску АНБУ.

Ирука взглянул на ниндзя как раз в тот момент, когда тот снимает маску, открывая непослушные серые волосы, разномастные глаза и пресловутую маску на носу и рте.

– Хатаке-сан, – благоговейно выдыхает Ирука, покраснев от смущения, когда осознал, как неуважительно относился к гениальному мастеру ниндзя Какаши блять Хатаке.

Провалится мне под землю, – молился Ирука, – пока меня не понизили до первого курса академии.

– Я предпочитаю Какаши, не нужно формальностей, – говорит он, поворачиваясь к Ируке с весельем в бурных глазах. – Приятно познакомиться, Умино, – говорит Какаши, подмигивая подчиненному.

Лицо Ируки начинает гореть сильнее из-за румянца, и он не знает, должно ли это напугать или смутить его.

– Я… эм…– Ирука заикается, язык во рту внезапно становится тяжелым и бесполезным. – Ирука… просто Ирука будет достаточно.

Какаши хмыкает, но больше ничего не говорит, поворачиваясь к реке и смывая кровь с пальцев. Все еще напряженный и нервный, Ирука сидит рядом со старшим ниндзя и краем глаза изучает его, глядя на профиль и пытаясь представить лицо под маской.

Если его щеки и остаются немного розовыми и теплыми, то Ирука старается не думать об этом слишком много.

– Тебя что-то интересует? – говорит Какаши, и его рот изгибается в что-то, что Ирука счел ухмылкой.

– Нет, эм… в общем, – Ирука снова переводит взгляд на реку, и фильтр между его мозгом и ртом внезапно отключается. – Вы когда-нибудь слышали фразу «Шапка под шапкой»? – говорит он, кивая на маску АНБУ на земле и на маску на лице Какаши.

Какаши поднял бровь.

– Не берите в голову. Просто... эм… мне тоже приятно познакомится. – Ирука задается вопросом, есть ли дзюцу призывающее большую дыру в земле, чтобы он мог провалиться в нее.

– Ты хорошо справился, Ирука, – внезапно говорит Какаши, словно слыша, как Ирука молча отчитывает себя. – Большинство чунинов не зашли бы так далеко, как ты.

– С-спасибо в… – Ирука уже собрался сделать самый глубокий поклон, сердце бешено забилось лишь от такой маленькой похвалы.

– Вы все были бы мертвы в течение часа, – прерывает Какаши, поворачиваясь к Ируке с доброй улыбкой под маской. – Но в целом, неплохо сработано. 

Ирука принимает неуклюжий комплимент с плохо скрываемым разочарованием. В мыслях он ругает себя. Небольшое внимание старшего ниндзя (невероятно смертоносного и привлекательного старшего ниндзя) не должно заставлять его чувствовать себя какой-то бесформенной массой.

Вздохнув, Ирука пытается собраться, снова убирая волосы назад в свободный узел, всего несколько прядей падают ему на глаза. Он собирается встать, но внезапно знакомые пальцы хватают его щеки и поворачивают лицом к Какаши.

– Сколько тебе лет, Ирука? – спрашивает Какаши, все еще держа подростка за подбородок, под выразительным взглядом тот начинает чувствовать себя добычей в глазах хищника. 

– Четырнадцать, – он не хотел переходить на шёпот, но его голосовые связки, видимо, сговорились прямо сейчас.

Какаши стучит пальцем по щеке Ируки, где щетина даже не начала расти.

– Молодой, – говорит он, тоном застрявшим где-то между ласковым и разочарованным. – Но слишком взрослый, чтобы так гордиться. Немного скромности явно не помешает.

И с этим он выпускает подбородок Ируки из захвата, пренебрежительно махнув рукой на ниндзя.

Ирука чувствует, что его возмущение быстро нарастает, и не задумывается, прежде чем начинает говорить.

– Я не… Я мог бы выполнить миссию… Даже если бы вы не… – Все его аргументы исчезают с языка, когда Какаши закатывает глаза на младшего ниндзя, вызывая гнев и стыд Ируки. – Как бы то ни было, – говорит он в конце концов, вставая и поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. – Я собираюсь найти свою команду.

На этом могло бы все закончится, миссия была бы завершена, кровопролитие подростков началось и закончилось бы в один день, если бы Какаши не продолжил это, подняв руку и хлестко ударив Ируку по заднице.

Подросток вскрикивает, его спина изгибается, а руки тянутся, чтобы закрыть поврежденное место. Какаши думает, что на коже уже виден большой красный отпечаток руки. Учитывая силу, которую он вложил, синяк останется примерно на неделю.

Ирука на мгновение потрясен, давая Какаши время увидеть его лицо, покрасневшее на три оттенка, и глаза, горящие гневом, смешанным с заинтригованностью. Есть что-то в том, как пара прикосновений может заставить юного ниндзя возбудиться до пылающих щек и растрепанных темных волос, и это заводит старшего. Он не признает этого, но Какаши знает, что у него есть пунктик на милых, ворчливых брюнеток.

И то, как подпрыгнула упругая ягодица под его ладонью, было тем, что, конечно, стоило бы отметить.

– Че… Че за херня? – кричит Ирука, распугивая жужжащих у реки сверчков.

– Сенсеи больше не применяют телесные наказания? – вслух спрашивает Какаши. – Какой позор, – это было лучшей частью, по его мнению.

– Ты не можешь просто… делать это на мне, – кричит Ирука другому ниндзя, одной рукой прикрывая нежную ягодицу, а другой замахиваясь в гневе, чтобы ударить Какаши. 

Что подросток хотел сделать рукой, Какаши не знает, да ему и все равно, он ловит запястье в воздухе и поворачивает, пока не заводит его за спину Ируке.

– Отпусти мен… – Ирука не скрывает злости, пытаясь снова закричать, но Какаши успевает снова закрыть мальчику рот свободной рукой.

– Я научу тебя быть скромным, парень, – говорит Какаши, притягивая Ируку ближе, еще раз хлестко ударяя по его милой маленькой заднице. – Сосредоточься, или я перекину тебя через колено.

– Ау!

Еще два шлепка, и чунин все еще пытается вырваться из захвата, рискуя сломать себе запястье в процессе. «Дети в наше время…», думает Какаши, и подавляет все его попытки напасть, дергая Ируку к себе на колени.

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы тебя наказали, – говорит он ошеломленному подростку, надавливая тому между лопаток и заставляя его задницу подняться.

Любые крики или угрозы игнорируются, поскольку джонин наносит один удар за другим по своей цели. К десятому или около того слезы скатываются с лица мальчика, а униженные рыдания сотрясают его тело. Еще пять, и протесты превращаются в тихие мольбы.

Но Какаши - исключительный ниндзя, мастер стратегии и слежки, он знает, что происходит гораздо большее, чем простое наказание. При каждом шлепке Ирука поддается бедрами вперед, изгибая спину и пинаясь ногами, прижимая свой твердый член к бедру Какаши.

Не то, чтобы он планировал заставлять возбужденного подростка тереться о его ногу, но сейчас Какаши больше заинтригован тем, что этот милый язвительный брюнет – мазохист.

– Стой! Я извиняюсь! – кричит Ирука, голос дрожит от слез. – Пожалуйста!

Какаши останавливается на середине размаха, замечая, как бедра Ируки дергаются еще несколько раз, даже после того, как удары прекратились.

– Извиняешься за что? – спрашивает он, его ладонь чешется, чтобы снова опуститься на задницу.

– За то, что… был гордым, – бормочет Ирука, расслабляясь в захвате Какаши.

На секунду Какаши забыл, для чего эта порка, кроме как веселья.

Ну, наверное, с него хватит, – рассуждает Какаши. Еще чуть-чуть, и он, вероятно, закончит с пятнами спермы на своих штанах.

С небольшим похлопыванием по болящим ягодицам, которые превратились в плотные, жесткие мышцы, Какаши ослабляет хватку на Ируке и говорит: – Найди меня через несколько лет, малыш. Я дам тебе то, над чем действительно можно поплакать.

Ирука дрожит, когда сползает с колен Какаши, быстро смахивая слезы и тяжело дыша. У него темные глаза, расширенные зрачки, а на нижней губе есть маленькие следы от зубов. И очень заметная палатка на штанах.

Они сидят в напряженной тишине под стук сердца. Ирука тянется назад, чтобы потереть задницу, и шипит при малейшем прикосновении. Какаши думает, что он должен быть благодарен, за то, что он отшлепал его через штаны, иначе была бы кровь.

Когда адреналин сходит на нет, Какаши задается вопросом, поднимет ли Ирука шум по поводу случившегося, когда они вернутся в деревню. Это не должно стать проблемой, в компетенции Какаши воспитывать подчиненных на миссиях. То, как он это делает, никого не касается. Но Хокаге, вероятно, не понравится, если он будет перекидывать подростков через колени каждый раз, когда они наглеют.

Но затем Ирука, который все еще не может встать с колен, пробормотал что-то, глядя сквозь ресницы на Какаши.

– Хмм? – небрежно протянул Какаши.

После некоторого размышления, стыд заставил Ируку опустить взгляд на землю, и он повторил:

– Я не ребенок.

Замешательство Какаши подчеркивается на фоне громкого треска сверчков сквозь тишину.

– И?

Ирука отрывает глаза от грязи, взгляд из под ресниц пьяный и пленяющий: –Я почувствовал это, – говорит Ирука, указывая на явную выпуклость в штанах Какаши. – Когда ты шлепал меня…

Что ж, может быть, пока Ирука тёрся о его ногу, Какаши начал отвечать взаимностью. Может быть, есть много причин, почему не стоит приставать к своим подчиненным, какими бы милыми они ни были.

Какаши без стыда разводит колени и позволяет чунину хорошо рассмотреть, что у него в штанах.

– Ну и? – спрашивает он небрежно, глядя на Ируку с тем же голодным взглядом, что и подросток.

Восстанавливающий дыхание, покрасневший Ирука, кажется, собирается с силами, желая что-то сказать, но не зная, как. Какаши ждет, зная, что немного удовольствия, смешанного с болью, всегда делает людей более честными. По правде говоря, его взгляд сосредоточен на губах Ируки, открытых, подрагивающих и немного потрескавшихся, но таких полных и мягких. Еще несколько укусов и, Какаши уверен, мягкая плоть станет пурпурной от синяков. Разве они не будут выглядеть великолепно, растянувшись вокруг его…

– Я не ребенок, поэтому тебе не нужно ждать несколько лет, – прерывает фантазии Какаши Ирука, наклоняясь ближе к старшему ниндзя.

Какаши сложно удивить (почти невозможно), но от этого он впадает в ступор на секунду.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? – спросил Какаши, будь он проклят на месте.

Конечно, мужчины, женщины, ниндзя все время связываются с Какаши, но обычно они немного старше и знают, во что ввязываются. Для подростка довольно необычно хотеть, чтобы его командир воспользовался им.

Ирука на мгновение теряется, глаза снова скользят вниз к промежности Какаши, и он снова кусает нижнюю губу. Он нетерпеливо кивает и говорит: – Ты хочешь меня.

Какаши нечего сказать на это, поэтому он не спорит. Парень дал ему достаточно материала для мастурбации на целую неделю, и он планировал насладится им сполна. Но по стандартам большинства приличных людей этот ребенок все еще определенно ребенок.

– Пфф… тебе четырнадцать, – Какаши пытается отвернуться, но не может оторвать глаз от Ируки, когда тот становится на колени и подползает ближе.

В его движениях есть что-то наивное и неопытное, что говорит Какаши, что этот чунин не какой-то обученный соблазнитель (и не похотливый демон, чтобы искушать Какаши), но в попытках Ируки есть неподдельная искренность, и это привлекает сильнее, поскольку редко можно увидеть хорошо обученного ниндзя, открытого и уязвимого в своих желаниях.

– Что ж, – тихо говорит Ирука, становясь внезапно гораздо ближе к Какаши, чем, вероятно, должен быть. –Ты сказал, что я мог погибнуть сегодня, так какая тогда разница? – И это не должно быть настолько убедительным.

Какаши думает, что могло случиться, чтобы в таком молодом возрасте ребенок желал либо умереть, либо что-то доказать. Но разве Какаши не был еще моложе, когда чувствовал то же самое?

За то, что происходит дальше, Какаши отказывается брать на себя ответственность. Честно говоря, его спровоцировали, да и самоконтроль не был его коньком. Ирука делает один маленький шаг навстречу старшему, лизнув розовым языком пересохшие губы, и Какаши поддается.

В конце концов они растянулись на берегу реки, Ирука был прижат грудью к земле, пачкая щеку в грязи, с высоко поднятой задницей. Какаши оперся руками около головы чунина, вытягивая его по земле. Выпуклость его члена проходится между ягодицами мальчика, и он делает несколько нерешительных толчков через штаны, просто чтобы понять, как хорошо это чувствуется.

– Это то, чего ты хочешь? – прошептал Какаши на ухо Ируке, тяжелым, полным вожделения, голосом, чем заставил младшего вздрогнуть. – Чтобы я грубо трахнул тебя прямо здесь, в грязи?

Честно говоря, Какаши клянется себе, что остановится, как только Ирука попросит, или попытается отстраниться. Он не заинтересован в дискуссиях о морали бытия ниндзя, но он не такой монстр, чтобы действительно изнасиловать этого ребенка.

Какаши может чувствовать сердцебиение Ируки – быстрое бух-бух-бух слышно даже через его спину, – и видит дрожание плеч. Что касается морали, то, возможно, Какаши уже зашел слишком далеко.

Но Ирука резко толкается назад, отвечая мужчине над ним, выгнув спину выше и потираясь своей наглой задницей о толстую выпуклость, и говорит: – Да.

Какаши сохраняет последний клочок сдержанности, несмотря на непреодолимое желание вытащить член и бессмысленно трахнуть Ируку.

– Ты будешь плакать, – настаивает Какаши, хотя слезы Ируки после шлепков еще не высохли. Он был уверен, что подросток выглядел красиво со слезами на глазах.

– У тебя будет кровь, твоя девственная задница будет порвана, – это заставляет Ируку замереть на мгновение, и Какаши пытается успокоить себя и отодвинуться.

Но младший не сдается и возобновляет ритм толчков, шире раздвигая колени и больше выгибая задницу. Какаши уверен, что член парня стал еще тяжелее, учитывая, насколько страстно он желает отыграться. Чего он вообще должен был ожидать от мазохиста?

Какаши перемещает руку так, чтобы держать оба запястья Ируки в одной руке, а другую опустить на податливое тело под ним. Он взъерошивает темные спутанные волосы, которые легко выпадают из резинки, слегка дергая за пряди, чтобы услышать, как Ирука всхлипывает. Поднимая рубашку подростка и оттягивая сетчатый слой под ней, Какаши наконец-то дотрагивается до гладкой кожи на пояснице.

Смысл останавливаться? – спрашивает себя Какаши, просовывая руку под штаны и сжимая изгиб ягодицы. Ирука кричит от боли, но затем поддается бедрами вперед со стоном.

– Тебя трахали когда-нибудь? – Какаши сейчас так близко, он лежит над ним и через тонкую маску прикасается ртом к уху Ируки. Он может чувствовать тепло кожи подростка, когда его пальцы проходят по заднице, чувствуя мягкие мышцы под рукой.

– Не… никто. Я никогда ... – настаивает Ирука, жмурясь каждый раз, когда Какаши сжимает его. И когда мужчина проводит тупыми ногтями по истерзанной кожи задницы, Ирука кричит: – Пожалуйста!

Но когда Какаши, скользя пальцами по коже, трется о его плотный вход, Ирука замолкает.

Это реально.

Какаши замечает, но не отстраняется.

– В тебе что-нибудь было? Пальцы? – спрашивает Какаши, не желая быть первым во всем у этого ребенка.

– Д-Да, мои, – шепчет Ирука, все еще лежа лицом в грязи и глядя через плечо на сколько может, пока их взгляды не встретились. 

Какаши ухмыляется под маской от мысли о растягивающем и трахающем себя пальцами в душе Ируке. Кто не занимался небольшим самоисследованием? Какаши определенно делал и хуже, в свои четырнадцать.

Большим пальцем Какаши протирает отверстие, чуть-чуть проталкивая кончик. Это не совсем внутри, но такое чувство, что могло бы быть. Ирука там такой горячий, что Какаши задается вопросом, не лихорадит ли он, а потом думает, как его член будет погружаться в эту теплоту.

Исходя из того, как подросток стонет, он может просто кончить в штаны только от этого. 

– Хм, держи их там, – говорит Какаши, сжимая запястья Ируки, прежде чем отпустить их и обхватить рукой живот чунина. – Игрушки? – спрашивает он, расстегивая ремень и вытаскивая член Ируки.

– Не-ахх, блять! – стонет Ирука, когда Какаши проталкивает половину большого пальца в тугую дырку, одновременно беря его член. Бедра Ируки дергаются, не зная, к какому прикосновению поддаться, и он бормочет: – Но я…

– Ты что? – спрашивает Какаши, пока проталкивает большой палец то внутрь, то наружу. У мальчика тоже хороший член, короткий, но толстый, и хорошо ложится в руку. Особенно чувствителен вокруг кончика, поэтому когда Какаши отодвигает крайнюю плоть, Ирука издает много шума и продолжает пронзительно плакать.

– Р-рукоятка куная, – наконец говорит Ирука, а затем кусает внутреннюю сторону руку, когда Какаши опускает большой палец глубже, чем раньше.

Джонин останавливается, не зная, что на это сказать. Он, определенно слышал об этом, но этот ребенок оказался довольно изобретательным.

Ирука замечает, что Какаши остановился, и открывает тяжелые веки, чтобы увидеть ниндзя, смотрящего на него в ответ с удивлением и желанием.

Насколько он может в этом положении, Ирука ухмыляется и говорит: – Получается глубже, и рубцы-ах!

Какаши приходит в себя, услышав эту деталь, и вытягивает большой палец, заменяя его двумя длинными. Он разводит их, чтобы растянуть младшего, зная, что тот не должен был лгать, потому что его дырка слишком расслаблена для человека, у которого в ней никогда ничего не было.

– Вот как? Ты порезался? – спрашивает Какаши.

– Мхм, – Ирука пытается отдышаться, а затем показывает свою левую ладонь Какаши, на которой пара мелких, пересекающихся шрамов.

Теперь Ирука, стоящий на коленях, насаживающийся на рукоять куная, сжимающий металлическое лезвие рукой, по которой маленькие капли крови скатываются к пальцам – это то, что Какаши должен увидеть. Тот надеется, что Ирука захочет устроить шоу в другой раз.

Боль от его жесткого члена заставляет Какаши задуматься, почему он еще не вытащил свой собственный.

– Блять… – бормочет Какаши, потирая пальцами внутренние стенки Ируки, пока не находит простату, заставляя подростка извиваться напротив него.

– Да, – просит Ирука. – Пожалуйста.

И Какаши задается вопросом, какого черта он ждет.

Он отпускает Ируку достаточно, чтобы отстраниться назад и стянуть штаны и нижнее белье мальчика до его бедер. Ирука поддается назад к его рукам и оглядывается как раз, чтобы увидеть, как Какаши расстегивает штаны и вытаскивает свой член.

Шум, который издает Ирука, достаточно смущает, потому что это что-то между вскриком и вздохом, а его рот открывается, когда он смотрит, как Какаши несколько раз передернул его. Какаши знает, что он «больше среднего», что у него хорошая длина и обхват. Он видел больше, и другие странные вещи, но он понимает, что для новичка это немного ошеломляет.

Что более важно, так это то, как ему вставить этот жесткий член в эту тесную маленькую задницу, прежде чем у него посинеют яйца. Так что Какаши запускает руку в волосы Ируки и опускает подростка обратно на землю. Он охотно поддается, хоть и смотрит на член Какаши в шоке.

– Скажи мне остановиться, – приказывает Какаши, заставляя Ируку снова посмотреть ему в глаза. – Иначе я не стану.

– … Ладно, – кивает Ирука, прежде чем спрятать лицо в изгибе руки и вонзить пальцы в землю под собой.

Так они установили, что Какаши не понесет вины за это. Если они оба хотят этого, так почему бы и нет? 

В туманном лунном свете Какаши смотрит на вид перед собой. Красивый, девственный чунин на коленях, готовый быть оттраханным, широко разводит ноги и дрожит от предвкушения.

Наконец он кладет руки на эту обнаженную задницу и жестко сжимает каждую половину, из-за чего Ирука стонет от боли. Нежная кожа полностью покрыта красными отпечатками ладоней, а в некоторых местах уже багровеет. Раздвинув задницу, Какаши смотрит на маленькую дырку, уже растянутую, но не достаточно.

Закручивая язык, Какаши плюет на нее и сразу же вжимает три пальца. Любое отвращение, которое чувствовал Ирука, сменяется ощущением того, что его снова растягивают, на этот раз шире, и того что старший ниндзя основательно трахает его пальцами.

У них нет ничего для смазки, поэтому Какаши надеется, что парнишке понравится грубо. Он несколько раз толкает пальцы и прижимает их к простате Ируки, чтобы услышать, как мальчик задыхается от собственных стонов.

– Пожалуйста ... – Ирука стонет, почти сходя сума от поддразниваний. – Вставь его.

Какаши вытаскивает пальцы и снова плюет на ладонь, чтобы растереть слюну по широкой головке своего члена. Он не дает Ируке возможности передумать, – не то, чтобы мальчик хотел сделать этого, – прежде чем прижать головку члена к натруженному входу.

Первые дюймы или около того Ирука слишком напряжен, но Какаши ничего не может с этим поделать. Это чувствуется по-другому – острее и толще. Когда головка полностью входит внутрь, Ирука, подрагивая, всхлипывает и прикусывает нижнюю губу до крови.

Наклонившись над дрожащим телом, Какаши прижимается носом к щеке Ируки.

– Дыши, – мягко напоминает он подростку, медленно вдавливая член глубже.

Вздохнув, Ирука немного расслабляется, и следующие несколько дюймов идут легче. Внутри он такой горячий и тугой, как тиски вокруг каждого дюйма члена Какаши.

– Почти все, – бормочет Какаши, медленно проталкивая лишь половину своего члена.

– Почти? – вскрикивает Ирука, в глазах его слезы, а с губ стекают дорожки слюны и крови. 

Он уже чувствует себя наполненным и разбитым, это намного интенсивнее, чем он думал. И ко всему растяжению и дискомфорту добавляется грызущая боль внутри.

Какаши тихо посмеивается, потирая натянутый вход младшего, чтобы еще больше его открыть. Другая его рука снова скользит под Ирукой, оборачиваясь вокруг его вялого члена, надрачивая его, пока тот снова не окрепнет.

Это заставляет подростка двигаться вперед, к кулаку Какаши и поддаваться назад, к его члену внутри. Он издает нежные короткие стоны, когда Какаши, наконец, полностью погружается внутрь, все еще держа свою руку вокруг его члена. 

Давая мальчику последний шанс отдышаться и передумать, Какаши вытаскивает большую часть члена, а затем резко поддается вперед.

Выходит грубо, быстро и грязно, земля прилипла к Ируке, слезы падают с его глаз. Ему не больно, просто столько чувств переполняют его одновременно. При каждом толчке его член скользит по поджатому животу, оставляя на коже скользкое пятно.

Какаши садится на колени и хватает Ируку за бедра, подтягивая мальчика назад и толкаясь в неумолимом темпе. Его пальцы впиваются в талию подростка, оставляя темные синяки на его смуглой коже. Руки Какаши на нижней части спины Ируки заставляют того больше выгибаться, и вскрикивать на каждом толчке, когда член ударяется о его простату.

Еще несколько грубых ударов по ней, и Ирука кончает, стеная и дрожа, пока снимает напряжение на траву под ним. Он становится таким узким внутри, что Какаши почти следует за ним за черту, но опыт укрепил его самообладание.

Мгновение спустя подросток расслабляется, восстанавливает дыхание, пытаясь проморгаться. Какаши находит это довольно привлекательным. Все признаки напряжения и переутомления покидают лицо молодого человека, подчеркивая красивый наклон его скул и форму открытого рта.

Но они еще не закончили.

Какаши быстро отодвигается, заставляя Ируку снова открыть глаза. Затем он поднимает ставки, протягивая руку и снова хватая член ребенка, беспощадно надрачивая его, до того, как он станет мягким.

– Чт-? Не надо-ахх! - кричит Ирука. То, что его трахают с двух сторон заставляет его нервы гореть огнем. Тяга между удовольствием и болью убивает и опьяняет одновременно. – О, бляять–

Я не могу, думает он. Не снова.

– Можешь, – Какаши хрипло шепчет на ухо Ируке, у которого не хватило сознания даже понять, что он сказал это вслух.

Быть молодым, думает Какаши, он выдавливает еще один оргазм из своего партнера. Мальчик надрывается от еще одного крика, тонкая полоска спермы прилипает к костяшкам Какаши.

Через несколько толчков в эту тесную дырку Какаши отпускает себя, наполняя пульсирующий вход подростка толстыми выстрелами спермы.

На мгновение они остаются неподвижными, Какаши свалился рядом с младшим ниндзя, его член все еще глубоко внутри, когда они оба восстановили дыхание. Он думает сделать это ещё раз, используя свою сперму в качестве смазки, тем самым убедившись, что Ирука не сможет ходить все следующую неделю. Но посмотрев на сверхчувствительный комок нервов, которым стал ребенок, Какаши немного пощадил его.

Холодный ветерок проходится по ним, и Какаши вытаскивает свой член, лишая себя шанса на второй раунд. Ирука дрожит под ним, но Какаши не уверен, из-за холода ли или от ощущения спермы, вытекающей из его задницы. Её немало, медленно вытекающей дорожками по его бедрам, выглядевшей довольно неплохо на его темной коже.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Какаши так основательно трахал кого-то, так что, возможно, он был немного не в форме. Когда Ирука снова придет в себя, он не обрадуется беспорядку на своей заднице.

Но пока чунин - это тряпичная кукла без костей, которую легко затянуть на колени Какаши, уложив его голову на широкое плечо джонина. Какаши не из тех, кто обнимается после такого, но этот ребенок и так натерпелся сегодня. Было бы жестоко оставить его здесь, лицом в грязи.

Какаши тоже хорош, особенно когда проталкивает пальцы в приоткрытые губы Ируки, заставляя подростка попробовать собственную сперму.

Тот морщит лицо от горького вкуса, распахивает глаза и высовывает язык.

– Гадость, – бормочет он, все еще слишком уставший, чтобы что-то сказать.

– Ты научишься любить это, – смеется Какаши наивному отвращению Ируки.

Обтерев пальцы о траву внизу, Какаши протягивает руку, чтобы стереть грязь, размазанную по лицу Ируки. А потом он проводит по длинному розовому шраму на носу мальчика.

– А с этим что случилось?

Глаза Ируки устремляются к земле, расслабленность от оргазмов внезапно улетучилась, когда он сжимает челюсть челюсть и медленно отодвигается.

– Ничего.

Они неторопливо идут назад к деревне, встречаясь с Мизуки и поправляющимся Нагисой, когда солнце начинает вставать.

Мизуки замечает, что Ирука хромает, и спрашивает: – Тяжелая схватка с теми наемниками? 

Ирука украдкой бросает взгляд на Какаши, который снова нацепил маску АНБУ и даже не удостоил его взглядом. Ощущение высохшей спермы на его внутренней поверхности бедер зудит и раздражает.

– Нет.


	2. use me and don't hold back

Проходит шесть недель, и Какаши больше не видит своего милого чунина. Честно говоря, как у специального агента АНБУ, его миссии идут одна за другой, поэтому он задерживается в деревне всего на несколько дней и ночей.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как у Какаши была возможность так хорошо трахнуть кого-нибудь, и еще больше с тех пор как он хотел вернуться на несколько секунд назад. Все, чего хочет джонин, так это взять Ируку, желательно на кровати в этот раз, и разорвать его на части, пока от него ничего не останется. Затем он соберет мальчика обратно воедино и научит его более мягкой стороне секса.

Но время идет, и Ирука, кажется, исчезает в толпе ниндзя более низкого ранга, а Какаши хочет недостаточно, чтобы найти ребенка. Когда жалоб на миссию или на его «альтернативный стиль руководства» не поступает, Какаши считает это приключение разовым инцидентом без последствий.

После особенно долгой миссии и нескольких часов в лазарете, излечив серьезный вывих плеча, джонин направляется в офис Хокаге, чтобы подать отчет о своей миссии. Закончилось успешно, но было довольно изнурительно. Да и чунинов с горячим темпераментом и хорошей задницей, способных составить ему компанию, не было. 

Какаши, должно быть, немного одержим, но не то чтобы он это признавал.

Итак, он направился к Хокаге, едва избежав громкого и веселого голоса Гая, выходящего из за угла. Слишком рано, и Какаши слишком на взводе, чтобы прямо сейчас ладить со своим коллегой.

Он думает, что его пронесло, когда Гай бомбардирует Куренай и Асуму их «ослепительным сиянием молодости». Какаши поспорил бы на свою коллекцию порнухи, что у Асумы похмелье, а Куренай в той же одежде, что и за день до этого. Как бы заманчиво это ни было, у Какаши нет сил дразнить их за сегодняшнюю неловкую прогулку. Что ж, может позже.

Не удосужившись постучать (потому что раз он никогда так делал, так зачем начинать сейчас?), Какаши открывает дверь в офис. Обычно он ощущал чакры присутствующих по всему зданию, но сейчас ему все равно, прервет он встречу или нет.

Так что дверь распахивается, и Ирука, стоящий на другой стороне, сжимающий одной руке свиток с миссией, а другой готовящийся открыть дверь, стоит прямо перед Какаши.

Они оба на мгновение замирают, не совсем как подобает шиноби, и ни один не может прийти в себя, в тот момент, когда их глаза встречаются. Обычно загорелая кожа Ируки сегодня выглядит тусклой и бледной, а глаза мрачные, когда они смотрит на другого ниндзя. Какаши знает, что он не в лучшей форме, но то, как щеки Ируки приобретают здоровый оттенок розового при виде него, немного приободряет.

Если бы он не выбыл из игры сегодня, он мог бы сказать то-то умное, чтобы увидеть, как румянец ползет по шее Ируки. Но прежде чем он успевает подумать о колкости, Ирука наклоняет голову, бормоча извинения, и пробегает мимо Какаши.

Это был удар по эго мужчины, тот думал, что их последняя встреча была достаточно хороша, чтобы, по крайней мере, сказать «привет» или, может быть, «пожалуйста, изнасилуй меня еще раз, Какаши-сэмпай». Но Ирука, вероятно, слишком застенчив для этого, да и Хокаге сидит рядом.

С этими мыслями Какаши забредает в кабинет командующего, небрежно бросая свиток с отчетом на захламленный стол.

Сарутоби отрывает взгляд от своей толстой пачки документов и тепло улыбается джонину.

– Какаши-сан, – здоровается пожилой мужчина, наклоняя кончик широкой шляпы. – Верю, что ваша миссия прошла хорошо.

Зависает долгое молчание, прежде чем Какаши решает ответить, понимая, что он все еще выбит из колеи внезапным исчезновением Ируки.

– Хм? Да, прошло нормально, – говорит он, устремляя взгляд на открытую дверь позади.

Хокаге опускает ручку и, задумчиво положив подбородок на руки, говорит: – Похоже вы отвлеклись.

Вероятно, он заметил, что Какаши действительно измотан, но когда тот оборачивается обратно, собираясь принести извинения, то говорит первое, что приходит на ум. 

– Ирука… – пробормотал он, прежде, чем успел остановить себя.

Глаза Хокаге загораются интересом, и Какаши понимает, что проебался.

– Ах, да, юный Ирука, – тепло говорит Сарутоби. – Я просто дал ему новое задание.

Какаши многозначительно мычит в ответ, жалея, что этот разговор начался.

– У меня возникли сомнения в правильности того, что я поручил ему, но…

– Что? – перебивает его Какаши, а затем молча проклинает себя за это.

Хокаге на мгновение смотрит на него внимательно, с таким мягким и нечитаемым выражением лица, что Какаши находит это отчасти успокаивающим.

– Он еще так молод…

Это странно, потому что они в деревне, которая заставляет детей работать. Самому Какаши было шесть лет, когда он регулярно отправлялся на миссии B-ранга.

– И он берет столько миссий. Я рекомендовал ему сделать перерыв, но он настоял.

Какаши выполнил пять миссий только за последнюю неделю, и никто не сказал ему сделать перерыв (кто-то, вероятно, просто не прислушивается).

– Мм, – кивает Какаши, пытаясь мастерски улизнуть из комнаты, не оскорбив при этом начальство.

– Он был очень благодарен за вашу помощь в этой миссии по доставке в Страну Грома, – припоминает Хокаге, снова беря ручку и читая другой свиток на своем столе.

«Держу пари, что так и есть», – думает Какаши, осторожно, чтобы не сказать вслух на этот раз.

– Я сказал, что ему лучше поблагодарить вас лично. – А вот это уже абсолютная ложь, Какаши ненавидит личные вещи, но у старика поблескивают глаза.

Какаши смотрит в потолок, молча спрашивая старого сенсея, почему он так наказывает его.

– Но Ирука сказал, что он уже сделал это.

Цвет покидает лицо Какаши, он распахивает глаза, прежде чем берет себя в руки.

– Спасибо, на этом все, – говорит Сарутоби после напряженной паузы, в его голосе появляется нотка веселья.

Почему Какаши чувствует, что его разыграли?

Нахмурившись, он одергивает себя и, отвернувшись, говорит: – Когда будет еще одна миссия S-ранга, вы знаете, где меня найти.

Хокаге кивает, возвращаясь к своим документам.

\- Отдыхай, Какаши.

*

Идя по зданию, Какаши отчетливо чувствует, что за ним наблюдают, и замечает мелькание загорелой кожи и темного хвостика за углом. Что означает, что он отвлекся достаточно, чтобы попасть в засаду Гая.

– Какаши! Мой дорогой друг, твой внутренний огонь потух! - кричит буйный ниндзя, закидывая руку на него и добавляя серьезно: – Я надеюсь, что твоя юная аура быстро вернется.

Требуется время, чтобы лишенный сна Какаши расшифровал шум Гая выпутался из-под его руки.

– Я в порядке, – говорит он, не желая ничего, кроме как придти к себе в квартиру и свернуться калачиком с одной из книг «Ича Ича».

Или, может быть, он позволит Ируке преследовать себя пару кварталов, пока Какаши не найдет хороший темный переулок, в который можно втянуть ребенка ...

– Конечно! Но ты должен восстановить свое здоровье и вернуть сияние молодости, – объявляет Гай, беря Какаши под руку. – Позволь мне купить тебе обед.

В течение достаточно долгого времени Какаши задавался вопросом, являются ли эти предложения последствием чрезмерно дружелюбным поведения Гая, или странный ниндзя пытается залезть к нему в штаны. Какаши все не совсем уверен, но вероятно, и того и другого по немногу.

– Прошу, не надо. Просто… – Какаши отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы это закончилось. 

– Амм... Какаши? – звучит робкий голос за двумя мужчинами.

Они оба оборачиваются и видят, как нервный Ирука неловко стоит перед ними, прижимая свиток к своей груди, словно желая защитить его от чего-то.

– … Извините, что прерываю, – говорит Ирука после неловкого молчания, глубоко кланяясь обоим старшим ниндзя.

Перестань так кланяться, парень, думает ниндзя в маске. По крайней мере, Какаши не носит обтягивающий костюм, как Гай.

– Не глупи! Мой дорогой друг и я всегда рады поговорить с таким молодым шиноби, как ты.

Ирука выглядит ошеломленным и смущенным из-за уникальной манеры Гая общаться, он смотрит на Какаши, умоляя перевести.

– Что? – мягко спрашивает Какаши у чунина, решив проигнорировать Гая.

– Эм, я просто, – заикается Ирука, опуская взгляд на землю и тревожно покусывая губу.

Каким бы милым он не был, Какаши не может целый день смотреть, как Ирука заикается и ходит вокруг да около.

Вместо этого Ирука резко толкает свой свиток с миссией прямо в руки Какаши. Вообще, запрещается разглашать конфиденциальную информацию до завершения миссии, за исключением случаев, когда это чрезвычайно важно или требуется командование. Ирука хороший ниндзя и знает это, так что это должно быть что-то важное.

Какаши с уважением принимает свиток из рук молодого человека, и на этот раз Гай молчит, чувствуя электрическое напряжение между ними. Печать чакры уже снята, поэтому Какаши разворачивает первые несколько дюймов бумаги и быстро сканирует ее.

Ох. О нет

Какаши переводит суровые и холодные глаза на Ируку, который тут же вздрагивает от такого напряженного взгляда. Свернув свиток, Какаши оставляет Гая и хватает Ируку за запястье.

– Пойдем со мной.

Ирука не спорит и спотыкается, чтобы не отставать от темпа старшего ниндзя. Когда они выходят из здания, Гай громко сокрушается об их уходе.

*

Какаши ведет их по улице в тихую чайную лавку, где они сидят за уединенным столом в конце. Работник быстро приносит их заказы и не задерживается на разговорах. После чая Какаши напоминает себе, что заказывать саке слишком рано.

Но он почти делает это, после того, как взглянул на детали миссии-приманки. Данной гребаному четырнадцтилетке.

У Сарутоби, должно быть, маразм.

Ирука медленно потягивает чай, водя кончиком пальца по деревянному столу. Каждые несколько секунд он смотрит на Какаши сквозь трепещущие ресницы, а затем смущенно отводит взгляд.

– Ты слишком молод, – решает Какаши, опуская свиток на низкую столешницу.

Ирука ставит свою чашку, и потупляет глаза, когда они встречаются с глазами Какаши.

– Очевидно, он любит молодых, – говорит парень, пожав плечами.

Какаши не хочет думать о том, что тогда можно сказать о нем, но если отбросить лицемерие, то он не может сдержать свое отвращение.  
Это военачальник старше обоих ниндзя на десяток лет, известный своими похищениями и связями с торговлей людьми. Его нельзя просто убить, кто-то должен выпытать информацию, чтобы разбить всю цепь. Из-за небольшой армией наемных ниндзя, защищающих его, никто не подберется к этому извращенцу без его согласия.

– Тем не менее, этот старик не должен был толкать тебя на это, – говорит Какаши с гневом в его обычно спокойном голосе.

– Я доброволец.

Это заставляет старшего остановиться, из-за чего он замечает темный, шоколадный цвет глаз Ируки, когда они поблескивают при свете лампы. В его глазах сила, сосредоточенность и мудрость. Он знает об опасности, знает, что ему придется делать, и придерживается своего решение.

– Почему? – Какаши снова обретает спокойствие и спрашивает прямо.

Ирука смотрит на свой чай, и делает еще один глоток, подбирая слова.

– Кто-то должен был, – рассуждает он, бормоча около края своей чашки. – И я уже… когда мы…

– Ты пытаешься выгородить кого-то? – заключает Какаши, быстро допивая чай.

Ирука смущен и слегка удивлен тем, как безмятежно Какаши говорит это, но отвечает без комментариев.

– Это мог быть кто-то младше, – говорит Ирука, опуская взгляд на колени. – Или тот, кто не готов к… этому.

Какаши моргает один раз, второй, а затем хочет удариться лбом о столешницу.

Они трахались один раз и теперь этот парень думает, что он мученик, совращенный педофилом. Только дети могут быть такими моралистичными и глупыми одновременно.

–А ты? – спрашивает Какаши.

В таком возрасте (исходя из того, что Какаши может вспомнить об этом) потеря девственности кажется такой большой проблемой. Но Ирука совершенно не готов к миссии-приманке и всему, что может с ним случиться. Все, что они действительно сделали на той миссии – это трахнулись в грязи, и Ирука получил довольно хорошую порку.

– Нет, – признается мальчик, и вспышка страха в его глазах выдает его неуверенность, но он скрывает это решимостью. – Поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь.

Какаши открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не находит слов. Ирука, несмотря на то, что нервничает, держит непрерывный зрительный контакт с джонином.

– Ты можешь научить меня? – он понижает голос до шепота и наклоняется к Какаши немного ближе. – Покажи мне, что делать... и как заставить кого-то хотеть меня.

Какаши только что получил от этого ребенка предложение на второй раз? Что касается желаний, Какаши смотрит, как чунин смачивает нижнюю губу, проводя краями зубов по ней, как трепещут его длинные ресницы и краснеют щеки, и хочет нагнуть Ируку на столе прямо сейчас.

Но есть разница между тем, чтобы желанным и соблазнительным. Этот полководец – мерзкий, грязный извращенец, и он не будет расшаркиваться с симпатичным личиком Ируки, и не даст ему ответы на все вопросы.  
Мы ниндзя, – говорит себе Какаши, – Мы должны делать то, что нам не нравится. 

Двое смотрят друг на друга одно долгое мгновение – Ирука задумчиво и с надеждой, Какаши искушено и с вожделением.

Затем Какаши протягивает руку через стол и кладет широкую ладонь на шею Ируки, большим пальцем проводя по его челюсти.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь? – Он может чувствовать, как пульс подростка бьется под кончиками его пальцев.

– Да, – прошептал Ирука. Он прильнул к прикосновению, а его зрачки расширились.

\- И ты хочешь это сделать? – Какаши многозначительно смотрит на свиток с миссией.

Ирука колеблется на этот раз, выдавая свой возраст и невинность, но не отворачиваясь.

– Да.

– Когда ты уходишь?

– Через два дня.

– Тогда мы начнем сегодня вечером.

Узнав, где живет Ирука – западная часть города, в квартире на втором этаже – Какаши говорит ему, чтобы он был готов к закату, а затем подзывает официанта.

Когда Ирука пытается вытащить немного денег из своего кошелька, Какаши одергивает его руку и платит сам.

– Я заставлю твою задницу работать сегодня вечером, – говорит он прямо и достаточно громко, чтобы обслуживающий услышал. – Позволь мне купить тебе чай.

Они покидают чайную лавку, и лицо у Ируки ярко-красное.

*

Через несколько часов темнеет, и Ирука расхаживает по своей гостиной. Его распущенные и все еще влажные после душа волосы, падают на глаза.

В душе Ируке потребовалось немного больше времени, чтобы тщательно вымыть себя изнутри. И, может быть, он немного растянул себя, пытаясь успокоить нервы. Одна мысль о приходе Какаши заставляет его возбуждаться до боли.

– _Я заставлю твою задницу работать сегодня вечером._

Ох, блядь, Ирука на это надеется.

Его живот неприятно скрутило, и не только от мысли о сегодняшнем вечере. Честно говоря, он действительно думал, что сможет выполнить эту миссию-приманку, но теперь он не уверен в этом. Всю свою жизнь он тренировал себя как ниндзя, с того момента как он учился у родителей, до того, как он рвал задницу в академии после их смерти, выполняя самые сложные задания, которые разовьют его навыки.

Может быть, он глупо сентиментален, но он все еще верит, что секс должен быть особенным. Эмоциональным или что-то типа того.

Конечно, то, что он и Какаши делали в лесу, было не самым романтичным, но все равно было классно. Сознание Ируки взорвало новыми знаниям о желании и удовольствии и, после всего этого, он только и мог думать о большем. И ему было приятно не только от секса, но и от того, что его хотел взрослый, отрешенный и великолепный мужчина.

Но мог ли Ирука действительно сделать это с незнакомцем? С таким монстром, как этот военачальник? Мог ли он позволить кому-нибудь положить на него руки и притвориться, что ему нравится? А если он оступиться и окажется пойманным и уязвимым в лапах насильника, что тогда? 

Хокаге не хотел назначать Ируке эту миссию, и почти запретил добровольно в ней участвовать, но непохоже, что были другие варианты. Любой, кто мог пойти, рисковал бы стать жертвой, а Сарутоби не хотел рисковать жизнью более молодого ниндзя.

А затем он столкнулся с Какаши (которого Ирука тайно выглядывал более месяца) прямо в офисе Хокаге. И все просто встало на свои места.

Раздается глухой стук о его дверь, и Ирука, спотыкаясь в свои же ноги, бросается открывать её.

Слегка дрожащими руками он тянет дверную ручку, а затем делает глубокий вздох, пытаясь расслабиться. Его член уже наполовину тверд в тренировочных штанах, когда он открывает дверь.

Какаши стоит на другой стороне, окидывая пылающим взглядом, мальчика. Джонин быстро вздремнул, после того, как они разошлись, зная, что ему понадобится этот отдых, чтобы потом он мог хорошенько изнурить Ируку всеми не самыми скромными способами.

Ему предстает подросток, только что вышедший из душа, с распущенными волосами, одетый в майку и штаны, низко сидящие на его бедрах. Какаши может работать с этим.

– Привет, – тихо говорит Ирука, отступая в сторону и пропуская старшего.

Какаши проскальзывает в квартиру, оглядывая её. Она маленькая и аккуратная, чем сильно отличается от абсолютного хаоса в доме Какаши. Стены голые, а на полках нет личных вещей, хотя у Ируки действительно внушительная куча академических дзюцу-свитков на столе. Конечно, он ботан, Какаши должен был знать.

– Ты живешь один? – спрашивает Какаши, когда Ирука запирает дверь.

Безусловно, лучшая вещь, на которую можно смотреть в этом месте – это живущий здесь подросток, у которого босые ноги и сползающая с плеч майка.

– Ага, – отвечает Ирука, застенчиво глядя на пол.

Не то чтобы Какаши мог судить, но разве четырнадцатилетние сейчас живут самостоятельно? Хотя не у всех есть семья.

– Это хорошо, – соглашается джонин. – Думаю, соседи будут тебя ненавидеть.

Прежде чем Ирука успевает ответить, Какаши хватает его запястья и прижимает мальчика к стене. Ирука чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание, когда Какаши оказывается на нем, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Толстое мускулистое бедро скользит между его собственных, заставляя его раздвинуть ноги, и надавливает на его напряженный член. Ирука ничего не может сделать кроме как всхлипывать и поддаваться этому. 

Какаши наклоняется ближе и кладет руку на щеку Ируки, заставляя мальчика посмотреть ему в глаза. Они так близко, что могли бы целоваться, ну, если бы между ними не было маски. Тем не менее, Ирука думает о том, чтобы его поцеловали, и от этого у него в животе начинает что-то трепетать.

– Выбери стоп-слово, – командует Какаши.

– Чт- Зачем? – спрашивает Ирука.

Рот Какаши дергается под маской, как если бы он хотел ухмыльнуться, и он наклоняется ближе к подростку.

– Так я узнаю, когда остановиться.

Ирука очевидно достаточно взрослый для своего возраста, но в таких вопросах он все еще достаточно наивен, поэтому он спрашивает: – Почему я не могу просто сказать «остановись»?

Какаши задумчиво вздыхает, хоть он не удивлен, и рассеянно проводит пальцами по щеке мальчика.

– Ты скажешь, – честно говорит он. – Ты скажешь «нет» и «прекрати», ты будешь плакать. Ты будешь умолять меня остановиться, но я не стану, – Какаши чувствует, как Ирука дрожит, –Если ты не скажешь стоп-слово.

Плечи подростка обмякают, в глазах за мгновение страсть сменяется паникой.

– Если ты хочешь сделать это, то так и будет, – торжественно предупреждает Какаши. – Ты не сможешь сказать «стоп» на миссии. Это чистая правда, хоть она и вызывает гнев у старшего ниндзя. – Понял?

Ирука заставляет себя дышать и расслабляться, молча напоминая себе, что это только подготовка к заданию.

– … лиса, – пробормотал он, и тут же сожалеет об этом.

– Хм? Лиса? – уточняет Какаши, скептически поднимая бровь. Это странный выбор, особенно в этой деревне

– Эм, Я имею в виду… что, наверное, не скажу это случайно, – Ирука проклинает себя за то, что сказал это. – Я, м, выберу другое –

– Нет, – прерывает старший ниндзя, наклоняясь и проводя рукой по спине Ируки, сильно хватая его за задницу. – Оно подходит.

Ирука позволяет джонину прикасаться к себе, наслаждаясь блуждающей по бедрам рукой, заставляющей его ноги раздвигаться. Он чувствует, как их твердые члены на мгновение скользят друг о друга, и тепло том месте проникает через ткань между ними. Это так хорошо, что Ирука зажмуривает глаза и с пылом отклоняется назад.

Какаши хмыкает и шепчет мальчику: – Я могу трахнуть тебя прямо здесь, но кровать была бы удобнее.

Или диван, или кухонная стойка, даже пол прямо сейчас кажется Какаши хорошим вариантом. Но Ирука что-то бормочет и указывает на дальнюю дверь в коридоре, а затем вскрикивает, когда его внезапно поднииают и перебрасывают через плечо Какаши.

– Эй! – висящий вниз головой Ирука хватается руками за задний край рубашки Какаши.

Когда он начинает слишком сильно извиваться, Какаши с силой шлепает его по заднице.

Какаши внезапно опускает его в спальне, оставляя Ируку дезориентированным и спотыкающемся в попытках восстановить равновесие. Комната скромная и уютная, и, кровать, к счастью, достаточно большая, чтобы двоим можно было развлечься. Садясь на край матраса и раздвигая ноги, словно это место принадлежит ему, Какаши наблюдает за неловко мнущегося, заливающегося краской, Ирукой, чьи глаза бегают в растерянности.

– Раздевайся, – командует старший мужчина, расстегивая собственный пояс, чтобы немного облегчить давление на свой член.

Ирука, как хороший ниндзя, слушается, быстро стаскивая рубашку и бросая ее на пол. В его движениях чуть проглядываются колебания, когда он стягивает спортивные штаны, а затем и нижнее белье. Он пинает одежду в угол и старается не стесняться того, как напряжен член между его ног.

Какаши оглядывает его. У парня под громоздким жилетом чунина спрятано красивое тело. Мускулистый, но стройный, с тонкой талией и красивым изгибом бёдер – просто идеальное место, чтобы держаться. И эта теплая темная кожа выглядит так хорошо, что Какаши хочет покрыть каждый дюйм метками.

– На колени, – говорит Какаши, и Ирука падает, не задумываясь.

Какаши уже сейчас замечает стеклянные глаза подростка, его поверхностное дыхание и слегка дрожащее тело. Это просто прекрасно, смотреть, как легко Ирука попадает в прострацию, а они даже не начали.

Но это не просто развлечение. Ирука не должен так потерять себя на миссии, поэтому Какаши должен научить его, как оставаться собой, оставаться сосредоточенным. Хотя начинать им стоит медленно.

Какаши пальцем подзывает к себе: – Ползи, – воздух между ними потяжелел от напряжения, – как будто хочешь, чтобы я тебя испортил.

От твердого пола у него болят колени, но Ирука не совсем осознает, что ползет к раздвинутым ногам Какаши. Он надеется, что легкое покачивание его бедер выглядит сексуально, а не неловко, и, сосредоточившись на толстой выпуклости в штанах джонина, Ирука, должен справиться.

Вскоре, когда он послушно становится на колени рядом с кроватью, Какаши, наконец вытаскивает свой член.

О, блять. Вблизи он выглядит еще больше, чем Ирука помнил. Он был красным от прилившей крови и мокрый на конце от смазки. Даже самая грязная фантазия Ируки не выглядела так хорошо, и у него возникло естественное желание попробовать его. Он открыл рот, сам не осознавая того.

Какаши несколько раз передернул свой член, наблюдая за тем, как Ирука следит за каждым движением, практически сглатывая слюну. Он поворачивает запястье и проводит кончиком по щеке подростка, а затем надавливает им на нижнюю губу. Язык Ируки мягко поглаживает по его щели.

Запустив другую руку Ируке в волосы, он крепко хватается за темные пряди и заставляет Ируку посмотреть на него.

\- Хлопни, если будет нужно, – говорит он, и затем толкает широкую головку члена в ждущий рот.

Начало проходит легко, и Ирука смыкает губы, мягко посасывая, пока Какаши толкает его на свой член. Еще несколько дюймов и подросток пытается справиться с обхватом, широко растянув губы, чуть не поперхнувшись слюной во рту. Он осторожен с зубами и пытается использовать язык, он слышал что это должно сносить голову, но раньше не приходилось пробовать. Но затем толстый конец прижался к его горлу, и он поперхнулся.

Инстинктивно Ирука пытается отодвинуться и откашляться, но не успевает, потому что Какаши сжимает его волосы, чтобы удержать на месте.

– Дыши, – напоминает джонин, вытаскивая член на дюйм или около того, прежде чем ребенок запаникует.

Ирука глубоко вдыхает через нос, и на выдохе Какаши толкается обратно в его горло. Рвотный рефлекс заставляет его сглатывать вокруг члена, который скользит глубже внутрь. Со слезами на глазах и, натянутым на член, горлом Ирука пытается расслабиться.

– Ммм, хорошо, – Какаши гладит его по волосам, пока глубже вонзается в тугое горло, а затем, на очередном толчке, удерживает у основания.

Ирука мучительно стонет вокруг члена во рту, у него болит горло, когда он старается проглотить все это. Он крепко сжимает кулаки, надавливая на большие пальцы, чтобы не отодвинутся назад. Слезы, наконец, стекают по его щекам, а в голове полный туман от недостатка и воздуха, но он не останавливается и смотрит на человека над собой.

Какаши на мгновение останавливается, позволяя Ируке привыкнуть, наслаждаясь горячим посасыванием на члене. Когда мальчик наконец успокаивается, Какаши отодвигается, позволяя ему вдохнуть, а затем мразу двигается назад.

Наслаждаясь мокрыми, удушливыми звуками, издаваемыми Ирукой, Какаши, держась за волосы мальчика, устанавливает грубый и рваный ритм. У этого ребёнка определенно нет сноровки или понятия о какой-либо технике, но Какаши все равно нравится. Те навыки, которых ему не хватает, он восполняет энтузиазмом, и еще он хорошо адаптируется, к темпу.

– Блять, – говорит Какаши, когда Ирука смотрит на него сквозь длинные ресницы.

Какаши вытаскивает свой член, давая ребенку отдышаться, и проводит им по теплой щеке Ируки. Толстые нити слюны и предэякуляра тянутся от его кожи, заставляя его выглядеть совершенно развратно, и Ирука нетерпеливо облизывает губы.

 

– Это будет долгая ночь, – с ухмылкой думает Какаши и снова толкается в рот.

 

Несколько часов спустя, после того, как обе дырки Ируки были выебаны до изнеможения, они сделали небольшой перерыв на воду и отдых. Затем Какаши обнаруживает, что на двери шкафа есть зеркало в полный рост.

– Сосредоточься, – приказывает джонин, прка Ирука отчаянно скачет на его члене.

Они на полу, Какаши сидит, а Ирука верхом на его коленях, лицом к зеркалу. Каждый раз, когда подросток закрывает глаза и от удовольствия теряет себя, Какаши стильно шлепает его, чтобы тот собрался. Даже когда он заставляет ребенка объезжать член так сильно, что тот начинает плакать.

– Ты должен всегда знать, где твоя цель, – говорит Какаши, заставляя чунина смотреть в зеркало, – О чем они думают, где касаются тебя, – говорит он, пока сильные, смертоносные руки блуждают по телу Ируки.

Это просто захватывающе, по мнению Какаши, но Ирука кажется слишком стесняется смотреть на себя. Его кожа покраснела и блестит от пота, розовый рот открылся и задыхался, и Ирука стыдливо отводил глаза. Это не мешает ему ездить на этом члене, хотя это его повседневная работа.

Ирука стонет, каждый раз, когда член задевает простату. Его спина выгибается, а бедра подрагивают от напряжения. Желание кончить настолько болезненно, что все его мышцы поражает судорога ,но Какаши сжимает основание члена юноши чтобы не дать ему закончить.

– Пожалуйста! Я не-ах! – жалобно плачет Ирука, его лицо зудит от горячих слез.

Такое ощущение, что они делают это вечность, потому что боль начинает превосходить удовольствие. Его дырка слишком растянута и чувствительна, а на заднице появляются следы от грубого обращения с ней. Даже его собственные стоны причиняют боль растянутому горлу, но он все равно не может сдержать стоны, когда его так трахают.

– Ты должен выглядеть так, как будто тебе нравится это, – бормочет Какаши ему на ухо, все сильнее сжимая хватку на члене подростка, не позволяя более чем каплям спермы упасть с кончика.

Ирука думает о том, чтобы использовать стоп-слово. Это действительно больно так, что он начинает верить, что что-то не так, как будто он никогда не восстановиться после того, как его так оттрахаю. Немного, оставшегося в его голове, здравого смысла, напоминает ему, что это тренировка, и Какаши пытается подготовить его к миссии. Но его мозг затуманен от противостояния вожделения и боли, настолько интенсивного, что все сливается воедино. У него темнеет в глазах, и он весь онемел. Почему он чувствует, будто тонет?

Затем Ирука наклоняется вперед, подбородок ударяется о твердый пол и звезды начинают танцевать перед его глазами. Внезапно Какаши больше не в нем, он навалился и прижал обе руки Ируки к спине. За этим следует отчетливое ощущение лезвия куная, прижатого к его шее.

– Сфокусируйся, – снова приказывает Какаши. – А не то…

Ирука замирает, глядя на их отражения в зеркале – на Какаши, который в одном шаге чтобы убить его, на себя, которому не хватит сил сопротивляться. Это ужасно, и у него никогда не стояло крепче.

После того, как он удостоверился, что посыл понят, Какаши мог просто толкнуться назад в мальчишку и закончить так его трахать. После долгой работы, эта узкая маленькая дырка стала открытой, идеальной для Какаши, чтобы впустить его член назад. Но для начала ему было кое-что интересно.

Прижав лезвие сильнее к шее Ируки, он оставляет неглубокий порез на его коже. Тот вскрикивает от боли и кончает на пол.

Какаши наблюдает, как мальчик дрожит после шока, а затем падает на пол, размазывая кровь по шее. Какаши хватает свой член и дрочит себе, пока сперма не изукрашивает спину Ируки.

 

После быстрого сна на полу Какаши укладывает Ируку на кровать, чтобы убедиться, что швы на шее не понадобятся. Разгоряченный после секса, джонин снимает рубашку. На нем все еще штаны ниндзя и маска, но Ируке удается вдоволь разглядеть его грудные мышцы, словно он на пиру. 

Кстати о еде, Какаши совершает набег на холодильник и находит немного остатков еды на вынос, которые они съедают холодными и в постели. Ирука все еще выглядит несобранным и беспокойным, но еда помогает ему восстановиться.

Если бы это было нормальной встречей, Какаши определил бы её как «ночь (или, фактически, раннее утро) и ушел» после того, как он нагнул бы Ируку, конечно. Но Ирука еще не готов к этой миссии. Он все еще слишком чувствителен к прикосновениям и слишком легко уходит в себя. Завтра он должен уйти на рассвете, поэтому у Какаши есть время, чтобы закончить с ним.

Между раундами они начинают говорить обо всем, что приходит на ум. Иногда у Ируки начинает болеть челюсть, или пропадает голос из-за истерзанного горла, но не смотря на это, разговор становится легким. Какаши поддразнивает, его невозможно прочитать, Ирука отвечает саркастичными комментариями и плохо скрытыми ухмылками.

Впервые за долгое время Какаши хочет кого-то поцеловать. Где-то на периферии он воображает, что стянет маску, прижмет ребенка и украдет весь воздух из его легких. Он этого не делает, просто думает.

Затем они начинают говорить о широком диапазоне позиций в сексе, о вещах, которые, как считает Какаши, все молодые люди должны уяснить. Разнообразие вносит остроту и все такое. Очень быстро гормоны Ируки начинают брать верх, так что он весьма соблазнительно заползает на колени Какаши.

Он всю ночь вертел этого парня самыми разными способами, но тот все равно возвращается за большим. Какаши не знает, как ему могло так повезти.

На этот раз мужчина кладет ноги Ируки на свои плечи и толкает себя в него одним плавным толчком. Какаши прекратил использовать смазку некоторое время назад, давая Ируке привыкнуть к трению и грубости насухо. Однако сейчас они оба достаточно мокрые от спермы, а подросток настолько растянут, что им это больше не нужно.

– Ты гибкий, – комментирует Какаши, складывая Ируку пополам.

– Ах, блять спасибо, – бормочет Ирука между стонами удовольствия, пытаясь подтолкнуть бедра и встретить толчки Какаши, хотя в таком положении он не может много двигаться. 

На особенно сильный ударе по простате, Ирука вскрикивает и вонзает короткие ногти в голое плечо Какаши. Оставленные царапины жгут и Какаши уже это любит

Трахаясь так, лицом к лицу, старший замечает малейшее выражение лица своего милого чунина. Каждый раз, когда он кусает губу, Какаши чувствует пульсацию члене. Блять, он хочет поцеловать этого парнишку.

Но вместо этого что-то буквально встает между ними. Ирука почти полностью сложен пополам, так как Какаши продолжает трахать его, пока член ударяется о его грудь и капает смазкой на кожу. Он тяжелый и темно-красный от крови, и выглядит достаточно хорошо, чтобы глотать.

Ирука на мгновение встречает глаза Какаши и смотрит на него страстным и дурным взглядом темных зрачков, он в идеальном положении, чтобы опустить подбородок и лизнуть член. Ритм Какаши останавливается, и он наблюдает, как молодой человек засасывает кончик в рот.

Положение неудобное, даже несмотря на гибкость Ируки, который пытается держать себя в руках в этом липком беспорядке. Но это стоит взгляда, которым смотрит на него Какаши.

Как раз когда Какаши осознал происходящее. Черт.

Он выиграл сексуальный джекпот. Неопытного мазохиста, который может сосать собственный член. 

С мокрым звуком Ирука отпускает член изо рта, делая представление, облизывая липкие губы и ухмыляясь старшему ниндзя. А потом он нетерпеливо шевелит бедрами, пытаясь заставить Какаши снова толкаться.

Возвращаясь к начатому, Какаши корректирует свою позицию и готовится заездить подростка как можно сильнее и быстрее, на сколько это возможно. В животе появляется потребность в оргазме, потребность снова наполнить Ируку спермой. Но также, Какаши хочет видеть, как этот парень кончает на собственное лицо.

В тот момент, когда он снова погружается во влажную дырку младшего, в его ребра внезапно упирается нога, переворачивая Какаши назад, в то время как рука скользит вокруг его шеи.

Через мгновение Ирука переворачивает их, в позицию удобную чтобы сломать шею другого ниндзя, если он двинет мышцей. Какаши может придумать дюжину способов избежать этого захвата, но на долю секунды он слишком потрясен, чтобы двигаться.

Ирука склоняется над ним, молча и выжидающе. Еще секунда, и он ослабляет захват и отодвигается, позволяя Какаши сесть.

Старший ниндзя удерживает взгляд, задумчиво глядя на мальчика и потирая горло, как будто оно болит. Ирука чувствует страх от спазма в животе, и его очень болезненная эрекция начинает угасать под пристальным взглядом.

Разве это не то, что он должен был сделать?

– Хорошая работа, – уступает Какаши через мгновение, и Ирука загорается с облегчением.

Затем подросток смотрит вниз и понимает, что член Какаши все еще очень твердый.

– Теперь повернись.

В течение следующего часа или около того Какаши использует мальчика как секс-игрушку качестве расплаты за то, что он прервал лучший трах в его жизни.

 

Свет заглядывает через закрытые жалюзи окна Ируки. По меркам Какаши, сейчас около полудня и он стоит голым, не считая маски, с членом в горле Ируки.

Подросток лежит лицом вверх на своей кровати, голова свисает с края, чтобы Какаши мог легко трахать его рот. День постоянной практики пошел на пользу, он стал лучше сосать, расслабляя и сжимая мышцы горла и дыша между толчками.

Какаши крутит и тянет соски младшего ниндзя, которые уже красные и опухшие от поддразниваний. Ирука ласкает собственный член, пока отсасывает Какаши, пальцы на ногах сгибаются на простынях, и из горла вырываются стонами непристойные слова.

При каждом толчке, Какаши видит свой член, ходящий в горле Ируки, сопровождаемый влажным и удушающим звуками, издаваемыми мальчиком, когда он проталкивается еще глубже. Как будто поняв, на что Какаши смотрит, Ирука отпускает собственный член и снимает одну руку джонина со своего соска. Он подводит руку Какаши к шее и держит ее там, позволяя тому почувствовать форму его члена, растягивающего бедное горло мальчика.

Она чувствуется хорошо под ладонью. Ирука сглатывает вокруг члена, словно он был создан для этого, а Какаши ради эксперимента сжимает его горло, просто чтобы почувствовать дыхание.

Затем Ирука поворачивает запястье другого назад, поднимает ногу цепляясь ею за плечо Какаши и второй узнает, что очень трудно бороться с тем, в чьем рту твой член. Борьба заканчивается, когда Ирука обнаруживает спрятанный кунай Какаши и прижимает его к груди старшего.

С тяжелым смешком Какаши выскальзывает из захвата Ируки, но в целом он впечатлен. Мальчик готов, как никогда.

 

На закате Какаши решает закончить его «тренировку». Ирука должен отдохнуть и восстановиться к рассвету для своей миссии, и если Какаши останется надолго, он уже не сможет отпустить мальчика.

Ирука, подрагивающий и покрытый всевозможными жидкостями, свернулся на постели, и вряд ли сможет ответить на что-либо. Он слишком утомлен физически и морально. Какаши знает, что это продолжалось слишком долго и было слишком интенсивно, чтобы ребенок мог с этим справиться, но другого выбора не было.

Легко подняв мальчика, Какаши относит его в ванную и осторожно укладывает в теплую воду. Ирука слишком истощен, чтобы долго сидеть в жесткой ванне, поэтому мужчина быстро смывает всю грязь со его кожи и расчесывает потные волосы мальчика.

Ворочаясь, Ирука бормочет, создавая тихий шум, пока Какаши моет его. Изредка он касается его припухших губ, и Ирука нежно берет предложенные пальцы в рот.

Через несколько минут Какаши спускает воду и говорит подростку вставать, что он делает немного покачиваясь. Обмотав его тело пушистым полотенцем, Какаши вытирает, качающегося на ногах, Ируку.

Джонин относит мальчика обратно в постель, и, кажется, он все еще не может ходить, а затем заставляет его выпить большой стакан воды, прежде чем он заснет.

Когда Ирука глаза Ируки медленно закрываются, Какаши наклоняется и шепчет: «Найди меня, когда вернешься».

Некоторое время Какаши обвивается вокруг него и держит теплое тело Ируки. Это больше из безопасности, чем сентиментальности, так как он следит за тем, чтобы ребенок спал. Избыток адреналина в течение долгого времени и резкий переход к отдыху могли вызвать у него панику. Поэтому Какаши кладет руку на обнаженную грудь Ируки, следя за сердцебиением, и внимательно слушает его дыхание. Оба, к счастью, успокаиваются.

За несколько часов до восхода солнца Какаши отстраняется от спящего подростка и надевает одежду. Он не спал, но какое-то время было приятно лежать в постели с кем-то. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он задерживался на долго после секса.

Затем он быстро уходит.

Когда солнце окрашивает небо в нежно-оранжевый оттенок, Какаши сидит на крыше жилого дома, из которого Ирука уходит на миссию. Парень идет немного криво, но это было ожидаемо. Какаши исчезает из поля зрения, прежде чем Ирука сможет почувствовать его чакру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Коментарии подстегивают мое больное воображение <3  
> XOOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Попробую написать новые серии! Скоро будет больше глав <3
> 
> Комментарии приветствуются.  
> мой tumblr>
> 
> https://imakeficrequestsandthendisappear.tumblr.com/  
> XOXOX


End file.
